The Trip from Hell
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Mr. Garrison's class are on an end of the year field trip away from South Park that they are going to the legendary Michigan's attraction Mackinac Island but troubles rises while they are traveling through the mitten state's violent cities.
1. Free of Kids

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied romance situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Trip from Hell**

**Chapter One: Free of Kids!**

One early morning hours at South Park Elem. School parking lot that large charter bus was sitting there that was running that Mr. Garrison's students are starting to arrive with their parents which Mr. Garrison was standing by the door with a click board that lists his students 'names on there that held in his hand but he was being watched over like a hawk by Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey who are tagging along on the trip because they can't trust Garrison because his bad behavior.

"Okay kids let board this charter bus so we can get our asses on the road and the hell out of this God forsaken town for a few days." Said Garrison which our five little favorite bastards wore slightly visible smiles on their faces which they are planning to tortures Garrison during their long road trip to the state of Michigan at that very moment

"That what you think Garrison." Said Cartman while looking at his friends that they have their backpacks on their backs and plastic bags that is greatly filled with junky snacks and sugary drinks in their little hands

"What a fucking asshole is which I'm can't believe that we are going to be struck with him in the next few days? "Kenny quickly replied in a very sarcastic way

"Well least Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey are going with us you guys." Said Kyle

"Guys these last few weeks that left for this year's remaining school year for summer break let us enjoy torturing Garrison into insanity." Said Stan

"But you guys Mr. Garrison is already crazy in the fucking head." Said Cartman

"Oh yeah I forget about that." Said Stan

But all sudden their parents appears out of nowhere from the darkness from that moment then the red Goth boy Dylan came walking up that he was with his mayoral aunt.

"Garrison and your students you better not make a fool of our town while you are in Michigan!" Said McDaniels while having a very scornfully looking frown upon her youthful face which it is directly at Garrison and her hands gasped on her hips at moment.

"I gotcha you Mayor but you have worry about us for screwing up or being assholes that Michigan has four of its cities on the FBI's Most violent cities in the country list. "Said Garrison in a very scornfully sounding voice toward his town's mayor.

"Uh whatever Garrison do I looks like that I care about those gangs crawling hellholes at all that I only cares about your behavior that will affect our town's summer tourism! Said McDaniels while she was making a "Whatever motion with her left hand to brushes his scornfully semi true comments off then she says "Well Dylan I have to go now that I have much paperwork to do around here so have great time in Michigan and call me tonight Dylan." That she walks away which Dylan climbs up inside the bus that is when he sat down in a seat and pulls his black colored IPod out from his jacket's pocket that he picked Slayer's songs collection out to listen during the ride and put his solar-powered charger out to catch the sun's rays to charges his cell phone and IPod during the very long and bumpy road trip.

"Good bye hon you have a good fun time in Michigan give mommy a kiss goodbye." Said Liane

"God damned it mem that you are fucking embarrassing me in front of everyone." Cartman sneers loudly at his own mother

"Ha-ha Cartman is just a momma's boy." Said Craig

"Oh fuck you Craig" Said Cartman which Craig gives him the middle finger at that moment then he shrieks out loudly "Don't give the finger you girly bitch."

"Eric stops it that is an enough of your swearing young man mmmkay."Said Mackey who is standing there with an angry look that formed on his face

"Shit" Said Cartman under his breath while all of his classmates along with Principal Victoria and Garrison are loading themselves on to the bus at that very second.

"Is everyone is sitting and ready to go now. "Said the bus driver who is standing up from his seat to look at the crowd of kids and the three adults at that moment

"Yes we are ready to go sir mmmkay!" Said Mackey while sitting next with the principal that is when the bus are starting to pull away from the school's parking lot which all the students' parents were standing there to waving their bratty progeny off for a few days.

"Finally they are gone for a few days everybody." Said Randy

"Party" Said Stuart

"Oh nice quiet time" Said Sharon

"And no begging for stuff either." Said Liane

"Wahoo" Said all the parents that standing in the crowd and wildly cheering for the well deserved freedom away from their own bratty children at that moment

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes: I found this originally handwritten unfinished story while doing spring cleaning that I forgot about it which it is almost three years old and I actually started it on the day before the tragic passing of my sister and I making fun of my hometown of Saginaw, Michigan from gangbangers to no snitching codes.


	2. We are Bored !

**Chapter 2: We are Bored!**

On the road that the boys are playing a game of gold-fish with Craig's gang right now while Garrison was out cold with a book that is laying in his lap at that moment. Those girls are sitting together doing each other hair and nails along with Nicole which they are thinking up do shopping on Mackinac Island or Stop at Birch Run Prime outlet mall for shoes and clothes.

"It's your turn JEW!" Said Cartman while looking at his cards at that moment which Kyle simply looks up from his cards that his face was turning red at Cartman who is once again insulting his religion

"God damn it you fat ass what I tell you about belittling my people Again." Said Kyle in a very angry tone voice and he glares at Cartman as well too.

"Oh shut the fuck up Kahl "Said Cartman

Which they just enter Nebraska/ Colorado state line at that moment that there is a mountain background with a rainbow in a sign "Now leaving colorful Colorado …Now You are in Nebraska…. Sorry! All they see endless fields of corns and golden wheat at that moment

This is Nebraska that there is nothing to see around here at all."Said Clyde as he looks out which he saw the endless horizons of golden stocks of wheat.

"Yes Clyde this is Nebraska which we had been here with Cartman and his mom to see his grandma one time." Said Stan

"Damn this state fucking suck ass." Said Clyde that he sat back down in his seat at that moment

Back in South Park at the Marsh's house inside the kitchen which Randy and Sharon are having a quiet breakfast right now without their two kids fighting each other at that moment?

"Well Sharon is you are lovely peaceful time without our kids fighting each other right now" Said Randy enjoying his eggs, toast and hot coffee

"Yes I'm so Randy how your breakfast?" Said Sharon sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee herself but all sudden that is going to change when Hurricane Shelly came angrily marching that she is looking for Stan right now.

"Where the hell is Stan right now that the little punk took some of my towels and swim goggles mom and dad?" Shelly screeches loudly at them to get their attention at that moment

"Shelly Lyn Marsh I'm the one packed your brother's bag last night which I took some of your towels because your son is staying at a hotel which they charge them for extra towels and he broke his last year." Said Sharon

"I hate this family with a passion!" Said Shelly as she walk out very angry once again

"Jesus Christ Sharon what the hell is matter with her lately geez "Said Randy as he look up from his morning paper at that moment

"Randy it is coming of age that is all." Said Sharon

"But geez Sharon" Said Randy

Back on the bus half through the Midwest which they passed Iowa at that moment almost there to Michigan which all of children were a sound asleep that is when Garrison came up to Victoria and Mackey

"Finally some quiet time." Said Garrison then he says "So the bastards finally passed out from the sugar rush that they had earlier."

"Well Herbert quiet then that you will wake them up." Said Victoria

"Geez I'm sorry" Said Garrison

**To Be Continued **


	3. Welcome to the Orange Barrel State

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Orange Barrel State**

At last they reached the Michigan's state line and there is a sign Welcome to the state of Michigan the Great Lakes State and spring/summer construction season has begun in the state right now. Please enjoy your stay in our lovely state along with the headaches of construction detours that is when everybody that was boarded on the bus woke up from their many hours long nap. Which there is a traffic jam has built up around them at that moment.

"Oh sweet home sweet Michigan that I always missed this state but now I love Colorado!" Said Dylan while flicking his long black/red dyed fringe out of his eyes and begins slightly chuckles out loud

"What we are fucking struck here in this God damned traffic jam that my ass is asleep right now." Said Cartman in a cranky sounding voice

"Shut up Eric that you are not getting up at all when the bus is moving "Said Garrison

"Oh come on Garrison that we are not moving at all because we are still struck in a traffic standstill right now." Cartman sneers out loudly with hatred toward his longtime crazed teacher at that moment.

"Now Eric what I told you before about you swearing within your class functions and class time mmmkay" Said Mackey in an angry voice

"That you will give me in school detention if I swear one more time Mackey." Cartman replies in an angry mumbling loudly

Oh boy here we go again" Said Kyle while sitting next to Stan who is face palming away from the possible embarrassment at that moment.

"Well Mackey when we get back to South Park we will starts it Charley and Herbert."Said Principal Victoria

"Well it is another day that Cartman is a complete asshole as always." Said Kenny while looking in this backpack which he had packed his Mysterion costume to take with him that you never know what troubles will rise during the trip

Back in South Park at the Broflovski's home that Ike was sitting inside his bedroom playing his little toy piano at that moment that unknown to him that his parents are walking upstairs which they are going to have some alone time to themselves. Which Ike hears the spectacle that is going on in the master bedroom?

"Oh Gerald" Said Sheila (V.O.)

"Sheila you had been a bad girl" Said Gerald (V.O.)

"What the hell is going on in mommy and daddy's room which I hear a lot of banging of stuff?" Said Ike which he hears loud moaning and laughing from the bathroom at that moment

Meanwhile back in Michigan they finally are driving once again which Cartman was sitting in his seat looking out of the bus window that is when he saw a giant billboard sign which it says " Please visit Frankenmuth, Michigan Little Bavaria and the home of Zehnder's World's Famous Chicken dinner that is Cartman's mouth begins to waters for the juicy and tender fried chicken and mashed taters at that moment.

"Ah chicken dinners sounds yummy right now" Said Cartman while looking down at his fat tummy that is roaring for food at that very moment which Butters was sitting next to him and look down at his friend's large growling tummy .

"Geez Eric you sounds very hungry right now" Said Butter

"Oh shut up Butters and yes I'm fucking hungry as hell right now" Cartman screeches loudly at him and gives his so-called friend a scornfully look that has formed on his face at that very second. And sitting in front of them was Kenny, Stan and Kyle were silently giggling at his misfortune.

"Dude his whimpering sounds like fucking Nicki Minaj "Said Kyle

"I hate Nicki Minaj which she is a no talented whore who uses auto tone and computer software for all her music."Said Kenny

"Oh shut up Kahl I wishes for you and your family goes to hell along with Stan and Kenny!" Cartman Sneers loudly when he heard them talking about him at that moment

"Shut up fat ass there is a Hell, Michigan so we are going to hell right now" Said Stan in a very sarcastic voice

**To Be Continued**


	4. Gangsta Paradise

**Chapter 4: Gangsta Paradise**

Not long after they did stop in Frankenmuth for some chicken which Cartman was completely stuffed out of his fat ass mind at that moment. While they are walking back to their bus that Cartman was actually wobbling back to his seat and that is when they saw the green metal exit sign for Saginaw.

"You guys do you know heading for Saginaw right now."Said Cartman

"We are in Frankenmuth and about hit Saginaw Aunt Mary."Said Dylan while flicking his long fringe out of his eyes who was on his cell talking to his mayoral aunt right that is the camera pan back to show the screen was split between him and Mayor McDaniels who is standing there on the phone while she was standing in her office that is when BarBrady came in there at that moment

"George what is it which I'm busy talking with your nephew right now." Said McDaniels which she shot a dark glare at him at that moment

"Tell Dylan I said Hi "Said BarBrady who has sat down in one of the two chairs that sat in front of her desk

"Dylan, your uncle and I want you if something bad happen call me that I will be in the state so fast that will make everyone 's heads swim I hope you have fun." Said McDaniels which she heard the boys are talking loudly in the background at that moment.

"Dude those damned gangbangers there are a bunch of fucking pussies that uses guns to settle their beefs with someone." Said Cartman

"Oh Cartman you forgot they like to hide behind their lame ass no snitching code to keep quiet about crime around there that they are no better either that they are like the gangbangers you guys." Said Kenny

The sun was setting that it was giving the skies to make it as it is on fire that the driver has taken a turn on to the 6-75 exchange because I-75 is under construction right now which they have to drive through the heart of Saginaw at that moment. But all sudden a sway bullet has gone through the bus windows that only barely miss Kenny by the inches from his head who quickly sighed of relief as the bullet sail past him. A few minutes later that S.P.D. show up which the boys were silently giggling that they are thinking about BarBrady and his pig squad right now.

"Boy there is a lot worse than our own police force dude." Said Stan

"And they look like "I'm don't care about you at all" that reminds me of Sgt. Yates you guys." Said Kyle

"Least George "Fucking" BarBrady aka Mayor McDaniels' little bitch is nice and kind to us all." Said Cartman

"Ha-Ha Mayor McDaniels' little bitch good one Cartman." Said Kenny which he was dying with laughter

"So we are technically struck here mmmkay?" Said Mackey

"Yes you are completely struck in our town and welcome to Saginaw, Michigan" Said a Saginaw Cop

"Oh just fucking great "Said Garrison while rolling his eyes at the officer at that moment.

Flash back to South Park at the mayor's office which McDaniels was seated at her desk was doing paperwork and all sudden her office phone begins to ring which she has gone to answer it at that moment.

"Hello? Dylan what is it wait a minute you are fucking struck in Saginaw, Michigan tell your Principal and Mr. Mackey I will gathers all the parents from your class which we will fly out there to get you guys." Said McDaniels who has a very concerned look had formed on her face at that moment.

**To Be Continued **


	5. Happy Ending

**Chapter 5: Happy Ending**

The very same night in South Park cut to City Hall inside the mayor's office a group of parents from Mr. Garrison's class along with her aides that they are discussing to air lines' tickets to fly out to Saginaw to get their children out of that town along with Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady's help who was sitting at her desk and the police chief stand at his superior/secret lover's side.

"Mayor what we are going to do" Said Randy

"I think we should get airlines tickets to fly out to Saginaw to get our children" Said Gerald

"We are going to Saginaw to get our kids out there" Said Stuart

"Well then it has been settled that we are going to Saginaw" Said McDaniels at her desk that her and BarBrady had already packed their overnight bags and waiting for to give an all clear to go at that moment

"That is a good thing that we already packed our overnight bags." Said Liane that is when everyone has started to walk out with their bags to head for the airport at that moment.

Meanwhile back which it was two hours ahead of South Park in Saginaw at one of local hotels that the class has taken over it for the night inside the boys' room which they are sitting in their pjs on the beds watching TV but all sudden that they all heard a knock at the door at that moment.

"SSSTTTAAANNN!" Randy Screeches out loudly

"Dad is that you?" Said Stan

"Damn it Stanley it's us now open the door young man" Said Sharon in an angry voice that is when he open the door up which they all saw they standing there at that moment.

"Mem" Said Cartman which he has ran toward his mom that is the rarest moment that Cartman has a great joy for his own mother for once.

Later that night in a suite Dylan was with his aunt and uncle who are their pjs lying in bed watching TV right now and Dylan was in his black tee-shirt and black lunge pants with white skulls pattern on them.

"So what we are going to do tomorrow Aunt Mary and Uncle George?" Said Dylan

"Well Dylan I'm planned something to do along with the other parents like putting a trip together to Mackinac Island starting tomorrow morning but we want this on the low side." Said McDaniels

"Cool beans!" Said Dylan

The very next morning up north as the locals called it which they saw the arches of the Mackinac Bridge in the distance at that moment which all of them happily cheers that they made it to their vacation and least the can spent some time with their parents while they are there.

**The End**


End file.
